Only Hope
by BiTtEnbyEdWaRdC
Summary: Jane makes a visit to Forks and finds out about Bella and her relationship with Edward and the Cullens... Jacob's house was lost in a fire and he and Billy moved in with the Swans oh uh trouble jake starts to act weird..
1. Chapter 1

So I was forced to go to prom with Edward and I actually managed to enjoy it. James was dead and I was with Edward forever well at least until I budged him to make me a vampire which was going to be really hard. School had been horrible, at least for me that is. I was getting tired of having to explain my "accident" to everyone I sucked at lying but having to repeat the same story over and over again I sometimes found myself believing it too.

Charlie was getting really protective he once tried to talk me into leaving Edward. I COULDN'T BELIEVE HIM!!!

"Bella" he had said. He was sitting on a chair with his arms crossed over his chest he hadn't taken his police uniform off.

"Yes, Dad" It was much easier to call him dad now especially since I wanted to make up for what I'd done to him when I left to go to Phoenix I had caused him so much pain. I was making spaghetti, something simple but that I knew Charlie would enjoy, well at least it had to be better than his cooking.

"You know I … I don't think you should see Edward anymore"

My hand froze as I reached for the tomato sauce. My body held still and my breathing almost turned to panting.  
I turned to see my dad sweating bullets I could see it was difficult for him to talk about this and I don't know why but it made me blush.

"Um, dad, I don't think that that'll be possible" I couldn't even think about leaving Edward I loved him so much it hurt just to imagine never seen him again.

"Well, why? I mean look what happened to you, Bella!" He was fighting back tears I could see his eyes watering and his hands were shaking.

"Dad, I can't do it and what happened to ma wasn't Edward's fault, Dad, I tripped you know I'm really clumsy" And if it hadn't been for Edward I'd be dead now.

"Your clumsiness has nothing to do with this, Bella!!!" His face started to turn red.

"What do you mean?" I stared at Charlie's face and I could see a thousand emotions in it, anger, sadness, worry and most of all pain. How could I cause him pain? It felt horrible to me I wished I could just take it away but I knew it would be impossible for me to do so. He was asking me to leave Edward. I couldn't I wouldn't.

"Bells, if it weren't for Edward Cullen" He spit the words making his name a curse. "You would be fine right now"

"I am"

"No you're not the only reason you left in the first place was because of him. And now look at you!"

I couldn't help myself and I did as he told I gave myself a quick look. The plaster had been on my leg for three weeks now I knew in one week or so Carlisle would finally take it off of my leg and I doubted he would need any tool to do it, his vampire strength was enough.  
I hadn't been able to go "running" with Edward since I couldn't climb on his back with a broken leg.  
But in one week I'd be able to go with him again and feel the wind on my face as he ran to our meadow with me on his back.  
Charlie's voice brought me back to the present.

"He's like a drug to you, Bella, I've noticed it seems that you can't be apart from him now and I don't think it's healthy, Bella what will happen when he leaves or if you two break up?"

"That will never happen" My voice was barely a whisper. I lowered my head and covered my face with my hair as I stared at the floor. From the corner of my eye I saw Charlie truly shaking now the chair he was sitting on was shaking too making weird noises _tap tap tap._

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Charlie got up from the chair and I continued making the spaghetti. As Charlie got out of the kitchen and went to the hallway to open the door I heard him mutter something unintelligible but I caught the words, gun… shoot and Edward.

It gave me goose bumps and I shivered as I spread the tomato sauce on the spaghetti.

I heard the door open.

"Hi ,Charlie! Is Bella home?" Alice said her voice full with excitement.

Ha of course she already knew the answer with her being a psychic she was just pretending it wouldn't be good for Charlie if he knew the truth and I was sure that vampirism was something you should keep secret. Ever since I got back from Phoenix Alice came every afternoon to treat me like a Barbie doll. She would spend hours doing my hair and dressing me with all kinds of dresses. It turned out to be really annoying.

"Hey kid, How ya' doin'" Charlie said, from the sound of his voice I knew he wasn't angry anymore…at least for now. Alice would always cheer Charlie up since she was always there when I needed her she helped me change my clothes and sometimes taking showers it was kind of hard with the stupid plaster on my leg.

"Just fine, Charlie, thank you"

"Well come on in kid I don't want you to be freezing out here Bella's in the kitchen"

I heard Alice giggle this was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE SECOND CHAPTER OF MY STORY WOOHOOO THANK U 4 TAKING YOUR TIME TO READ THIS I HOPE I WONT DISSAPOINT U AND THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO TAKE THEIR TIME TO REVIEW MY STORY THANK U SO MUCH YOU'VE HELPED ME MAKE THIS STORY BETTER**

Once Charlie and I were done eating Alice practically dragged me to my room. She was holding a gray bag on her left hand and her pixie like face had the biggest smile I've ever seen.

Not good. I thought.

Once we were in my room she sat me down on my bed and started walking around my room with her arms behind her back the smile was gone and now her face was businesslike.

"So, Bella, I've seen that you were going to be a bit difficult so please behave. I really do enjoy this,Bella, and I think you should too"

She closed her eyes and held up her finger

"Ok.I see that you won't be difficult, Bella, well at least you'll try not to"

"Alice, as much as I hate this I seriously doubt I would be able to stop you"

A smile spread across her face and she reached out for her gray bag. I felt my mouth drop open Alice was holding in her hands a blue dress with flower patterns across, the dress looked as if it had tiny diamonds on it. It sparkled a little it was beautiful and expensive.

"Alice,I-"

"No mopping, Bella, you just said you wouldn't stop me. We can do this the easy way or the hard way , Bella, you choose"

I sighed even if I didnt want to. I knew I would end up doing what Alice said. I got up from my bed and took the dress from Alice.

"Yay. I knew you wouldn't dissapoint me, Bella." she clapped her hands together and smiled hugely at me.

Oh, well Alice will be Alice. She looked so happy I hated just to think I could upset her and after all she had done for me I guess it was the least I could do. Even though I really wished there was some other way to repay her.

"Now, hurry go put the dress on we dont have much time"

"Time for what, Alice?"I asked as she pushed me towards the bathroom.

"Um, nothing. Just go change, Bella, and careful with your leg."

I made my way to the bathroom tripping on the way. Clumsiness and a broken leg wasn't a good combination. I put the dress on and took a lot at myself on the mirror. I looked just the same as always but I knew I wouldn't stay like this forever, at least not until I was changed.

I sighed.

It seemed that it would be impossible for Edward to change his mind. I got older every day and it was something I couldnt stop,at least not by myself.

Why wouldn't Edward just change me? If he was able to stop when he drank my blood I was sure he would be able to just bite me. I trusted him.

And I wanted this more than anything, besides Edward of course. If he changed me then I would be able to be with him forever and my scent wouldn't cause him pain anymore, his pain was my pain and I was sure ,no matter how much he tried some part of him wanted to drink my blood, to suck my life out of me.

I knew he loved me though, he had told me so and I obviously believed him 'cause I loved him more than anything in the whole than my own life.

**OK I KNOW THIS WAS REALLY SHORT BUT IM A BIT SICK AND I REALLY NEED TO REST**


End file.
